


what's in your head

by parkerxheart



Series: cuddles & hugs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And Gets One, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Iron dad and Spider son, Nightmares, Peter Comforts Tony, Platonic Cuddling, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, it's me what do you expect at this point, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: Tony was about to open his mouth, to say that he was fine again, but didn’t, because tears started to fall and he couldn’t stop them.“Tony,” Peter whispered. “Tony, it’s okay.”Tony sat up and pressed his hand over his eyes to try to stop the tear-flow, and the shame sent through him almost sent him into hysterics. He knew Peter had certainly never seen him cry, and he definitely had not planned on it. It had been so long since he last cried and it was now happening in a terribly embarrassing moment.ORTony has a nightmare and gets comfort from Peter.





	what's in your head

**Author's Note:**

> guys FFH is really good. i highly recommend it
> 
> anyways, want to see what other versions of cuddling i can come up with?
> 
> (title from Zombie by Bad Wolves i freaking love that song. there is the best steve rogers edit ever. just look up "in your head steve rogers")

Tony sprung up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face, heart pounding.

_ Peter is dead Peter is dead PeterisdeadPeterisdead- _

Hands fisted in his hair, tugging, Tony gulped in air and tried to calm his racing heart.

_ Get to Peter get to Peter get- _

He was out of bed, sprinting down the hall, practically ripping the door off its hinges to get into Peter’s room. He tried to wipe off the sweat glistening on his forehead with the collar of his shirt but gave up when more replaced it.

There was a small lump under a pile of blankets, which Tony ripped off, and the biggest sigh of relief flooded over him.

Peter was perfectly fine, snoozing peacefully, his messy curls flopped on top of his head. Tears sprung into Tony’s eyes out of the sheer panic that was still spiraling, and even though Peter was right there, alive, there was a part of Tony that still thought he might possibly be-

“Tony?”

He snapped his head up, and was met with Peter’s eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Peter asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Pete, go back to bed,” Tony said quietly.

“What’s going on? You okay?” Peter said, pulling himself into a sitting position.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.”  _ But you weren’t.  _

“No, it’s not, and you’re not,” Peter said. “You’re shaking.”

Tony looked down at his hands, which were indeed shaking, and brought them to his chest protectively. “I’m fine.”

Peter ran a hand through his hair. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Tony ducked his head, now extremely embarrassed. “Yeah, but it’s fine.”

“Mm, no,” Peter said, unconvinced, and patted the space next to him. “You always give me hugs and stuff when I have nightmares.”

“Kid . . .” Tony said with a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Come on. I’m not gonna think of you any less.”

Tony hesitated, remembering one night when he was a kid suffering from a terrible nightmare and got thrown out of Howard’s room when he came for comfort. And since then, he never had anyone to help him with the chronic nightmares.

Yet, he found himself sighing and flopping onto the bed next to Peter, who immediately shuffled over and snuggled into Tony’s side. 

“It helps,” Peter said. “Trust me.”

“I trust you, kiddo,” Tony huffed, wrapping his arms around the bundle of warmth attached to his side. “Don’t worry about me.”

“But I am worried,” Peter said softly. “What did you dream about? Was it about me?”

Tony was shocked when tears started to blur his vision. “Yeah,” he managed. 

“What happened in the dream, Tony?” Peter looked up with wide, concerned eyes.

Tony bit down on his quivering lip and tried to stop the tears from falling. Picking up on that instantly, Peter moved himself up a little further.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Peter whispered, curling an arm around Tony’s chest. “What did you dream about?”

“You died,” Tony said, his voice breaking. 

“Oh,” Peter said quietly. “I know what that’s like.”

“I’m fine,” Tony insisted, blinking fast to get the tears out of his eyes. 

“No, you’re not, and that’s okay. You don’t have to be fine all the time,” Peter said gently. “Just know that I’m okay, and that nightmares aren’t something to be embarrassed about.”

Tony was about to open his mouth, to say that he was fine again, but didn’t, because tears started to fall and he couldn’t stop them.

“Tony,” Peter whispered. “Tony, it’s okay.”

Tony sat up and pressed his hand over his eyes to try to stop the tear-flow, and the shame sent through him almost sent him into hysterics. He knew Peter had certainly never seen him cry, and he definitely had not planned on it. It had been so long since he last cried and it was now happening in a terribly embarrassing moment. 

“Tony,” Peter repeated, sitting up himself, resting the side of his head on the billionaire’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his torso. “It’s okay. It’s okay to cry.”

Finally, just giving up, Tony dropped his face into Peter’s hair and let the tears fall, even though he was painfully embarrassed. Peter just sat there, hugging him from the side tightly, letting Tony cry into his hair. Tony’s breath came out in short puffs as he tried not to completely lose it. 

“You’re okay,” Peter whispered, tightening his hold while Tony continued to cry into his hair. 

Eventually, when Tony managed to calm down, he lifted his head and blinked a few times. Peter looked up at him and started to wipe his tears away, which almost made him start crying all over again.

“You always do this for me,” Peter said softly. “And I think it works.”

Tony smiled a little, letting Peter clean off his face. If he was to break down in front of anyone, he was glad it was Peter.

When the kid was satisfied, he shuffled back into a lying position, tugging on Tony’s arm. “Come on, cuddles help nightmares.”

“I think you just want cuddles,” Tony mused, lying down next to Peter.

Peter snuggled into Tony, laying his head on his chest. “Well duh. But I think you do too.”

Smiling, Tony wrapped his arms around the teenager, the panic from earlier long gone. 

“Hey Tony?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks for trusting me.”

Tony’s heart swelled. “Of course, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> 9/10 for far from home. it was really good.
> 
> hope y'all liked this!


End file.
